


The Bloody Nose

by UPlover



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddy gets a nosebleed in school and freaks out. Does this nose bleed have to do with something from his past?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bloody Nose

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is supposed to take place after This Won't Hurt an Ed. I don't own anything.

Eddy didn't want to be in school that day, not like he wanted to be there any day of the week.

Double D forced him out of his room by sending Ed in on him and dragging him to the school against his will.

He should have just faked being sick to get out of the math test he was obviously going to fail.

The day dragged with its usual slow pace. It was finally lunch time and Double D tried to make Eddy study for the test.

"And here is 75 divided by 5. Can you do this problem, Eddy?" Double D pestered.

"Doubt it."

"Come on, Eddy. You set the problem up. Put the five outside the divided box. Now how many times does seven go into five?"

Eddy stared at the problem. "How should I know? Seven's bigger than five."

"Good, Eddy. So put a zero here. Now add 7 and 0 and now you can..."

Eddy crumpled up the piece of paper. "This is useless! Why are teachers teaching us this stuff?"

"Eddy, that was easy. Just tell me what the answer could have been."

"Oh, oh, I know, pick me!" Ed yelled raising his voice into Double D's ear.

Double D wiped off the saliva from the side of his face, but still gave Ed a warm smile. "Yes, Ed, what is the answer?"

"15!"

Double D looked startled and calculated the problem. "Why, Ed, that was brilliant! How did you figure that out?"

"Figure what out?" Ed dumbly laughed making his two friends roll their eyes.

Much to Eddy's dismay, the bell rang for next class. "I shoulda just faked being sick." Eddy said on the way to class.

"Now, Eddy, if you studied you'd get through this with the speed of light. But, just don't cheat your way out of this."

"Cheat? When have I ever cheated?" Eddy said oblivious that he was already in the room. The teacher gave him her glare as he walked past to sit in his desk. Great, now he was going to be watched the whole time.

The test was handed out. It had three pages. The teacher was expecting him to pass this? What a joke the school system was.

Eddy scribbled against the paper until he put no efforts into filling in answers.

He slumped against his desk. Not even ten minutes went by.

Something slid down from his nose.

He wiped his hand against it.

Eddy's eyes bulged when he saw blood smeared on his hand.

His heart pounded as he blocked the blood coming out. He waved his hand in from of the teacher's face, but it was covered by a magazine.

"Double D, you got any tissues?" Eddy whispered to his friend.

Double D just looked at Eddy with an annoyed look. "Really, Eddy? A fake nose bleed? I wasn't born yesterday."

"I'm not foolin', just get me..."

"Shh, get back to work or the teacher will be angry."

Eddy turned to Ed, but didn't both asking when he saw him shoving tissues through his nose and out his ear. "I'm a clown, Eddy."

Eddy felt his breath catch in his throat, feeling as if he couldn't breathe. A drip slid off his finger and landed on his test paper.

In a second, Eddy ran out of the room.

Double D shook his head. Why did Eddy have to do this? He was a smart kid, he was too lazy to show it.

The red little puddle caught Double D's attention on Eddy's desk. He used pretty convincing fake blood. A realization suddenly flew into his mind.

Double D put on a rubber glove and dabbed it in the red puddle.

He inspected it through his magnifying glass and sniffed it.

Double D slumped in his char. It was blood. Eddy was telling the truth.

He excused himself from class and wandered down the hall to find Eddy.

 

Eddy burst through the door of the bathroom and yanked a paper towel out and threw it under his nose.

He had to calm down. It was just a nose bleed.

 

'You gonna give me that last cookie?'  
'No, I got it first.'

 

The blood was seeping all over the towel. He got rid of it and ripped another one out.

 

'Did you just say no to me?'  
Yeah, what are you going to do about it?'

 

Blood dripped on his shirt. Eddy's heart pounded even more as he tried to wet his shirt and tend to his nose at the same time.

Eddy ripped one paper towel after another with no sign of his nose bleed coming to an end.

 

'Same thing I do to every kid who say no to me.'  
'uh... mom..."  
'Mom and Dad are gone..."

 

Eddy felt as if he couldn't breathe and for the fist time he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked as if he was in a horror movie. Blood dribbled into his mouth and it was the most awful taste ever.

 

'Now, did you learn you lesson about saying no to me?'  
'My nose..."  
'Don't worry, this is the best way to learn the hard way.'

 

Eddy reached for the last paper towel.

Kevin stole it from him. "What's wrong, Dorky? Spring a leak?"

Eddy's fingers dripped the counter. The paper towel he was using wasn't helping. The blood dripped into the sink.

Kevin saw this as a second chance to get back at Eddy for making fun of his fear of shots a week ago. "Just keep holding your head down, dork. It's better that way."

Eddy could see the vile smile, but then looked through the mirror and his image resembled his five year old self.

"Drip..." Kevin taunted.

 

'What's that, I hear a car in the driveway...'

 

"Drip..."

 

'Welp, I'm off, hope you learned your lesson, pipsqueak.'

 

"Drip..."

"Kevin!" Double D shouted appearing in the bathroom. "Can't you see you're traumatizing Eddy? Out, now!" he yelled only making Kevin chuckle to himself.

Double D threw a new batch of tissues under Eddy's nose and instructed him to hold his head back.

"Calm down, Eddy. Everything is alright." Double D said to him, noticing how Eddy was visibly shaking.

Eddy was barricading the tears in his head. He was being such a baby, overreacting about a dumb nose bleed. But, it was all over his shirt. Eddy eyed the waste basket only to have a dizzy effect come over him.

"Come on, Eddy. let's get you to the nurse." Double D said guiding his friend into the hallway.

The halls looked longer to Eddy. Everyone was still in class. His heart was still pounding and his nose still bleed. His legs felt so heavy to walk on.

The nurse had him lay down in a bed, and checked his nose.

"Eddward, you may return to class." The nurse said to Double D.

"If it's alright, I'd like to stay with Eddy until his mother arrives."

"My mother?" This was the fist time Eddy said something. He noticed how frightened he sounded.

"I don't think you should stay in school after this experience. You lost a lot of blood. This is just to be safe." The nurse said patting his shoulder.

Eddy felt relieved that he got his wish, but he didn't want it to be this way.

"Would you like a glass of water, Eddy?"

Eddy wasn't able to keep the glass steady. Double D patted his shoulder.

Eddy didn't know what to say. He noticed how they'd been fighting a lot lately. Double D was a true friend through the ups and downs. If only he could have been there during that time when his brother...

Eddy didn't want to think about that because the tears were creeping into his eyelids.

"Sorry, I made you miss your test." He said to Double D.

"It's no trouble, Eddy. I can finish it after school."

Just then Eddy's mother showed up. She showed deep concern when she looked at Eddy. "Oh, Eddy..."

"I'm okay, mom, really."

The nurse stepped into her office to talk while Double D helped Eddy put on his coat. "Now just go home and get some rest. Don't do any physical activity or you'll only make your nose..."

"Hey!" Eddy interrupted making Double D jump. His rambling was making Eddy more annoyed, especially in this state of mind.

"Thanks."

The two friends stared at one another. It was rare whenever Eddy thanked him.

"You're welcome, Eddy. Ed and I could come by after school if you want us to."

Eddy smiled in appreciation and he left with his mother. It was a quiet ride home. "Eddy, if you need to talk to me about what happened, we can. I know nose bleeds have a..."

"Mom, I'm fine. I just want to forget about it."

Eddy curled up in his pillow and closed his eyes. With sleep the day's events slowly began to fade. He knew everything was better once his friends jumped on his bed to cheer him up.


End file.
